DORR!
by bernadita reva
Summary: Oneshoot! "Sasu geli!" seru . . / "Saku sakit!" seru . . / "Sasu hentikan!" perintah . ./"Saku hentikan!" . . / dst karena Author tidak pandai membuat summary.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : OOC, Eyd berantakan, Gaje, garing/kurang lucu/bahkan gak lucu, dll.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

"**Don't Like Don't Read"**

"Pantat . ." seru gadis dengan suara khas memekakan telinga.

".." tak ada jawaban dari sang pria.

"Pantat. ." seru gadis yang sama sekali lagi.

'Tak sopan' batin sang pria.

**SKIP TIME**

Untuk ke 15 kalinya gadis itu tidak berhenti memanggil lelaki yang ada di sampingnya dan untuk ke 15 kalinya juga lelaki itu tidak memperdulikan gadis di sebelahnya. Ya Uchiha Sasuke nama lelaki itu.

"Kau menyebalkan," ucap gadis pink bernama Sakura.

".." krik krik sunyi.

"Kau tidak seru lagi aku membenci dirimu yang sekarang," ucap Sakura lagi.

".." sssttt sangat sunyi tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Kau mati?," Tanya Sakura polos.

".." hening. *nampaknya benar Sasuke mati* #Plaakk! Di gampar FG Sasuke

"Aarrrghh! Aku bisa gila disini denganmu pantat!," teriak Sakura dan mengacak-acak rambut pinknya.

Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang sedang terkunci di satu ruangan yang entah ruang apa, ditemani dengan beberapa tikus yang mondar-mandir(?), laba-laba yang bernyanyi (?), dan beberapa makhluk hidup tak wajar disitu(?).

Sakura yang nampaknya atau bahkan memang sudah frustasi akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur saja di pundak Sasuke. Hampir saja Sakura terlelap kea lam mimpinya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar mencubiti pipinya yang chubby itu dengan kasar. Sakura membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk melihat siapa pelakunya dan tentu saja tidak lain dan tidak bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau masih hidup pantat!," teriak Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. Melihat kejadian diatas Author hanya ber sweetdrop ria (?).

"Kau kira aku sudah mati jidat?" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja saat ku panggil?," Tanya Sakura dengan wajah innocent andalannya.

"Aku sedang berfikir bagaimana membuat surprise untukmu dan bagaimana rangkaian kata yang tepat untuk menembakmu dan apa yang harus kulakukan padamu," jawab Sasuke tak kalah polosnya.

'Baka!' batin Sakura.

"Sakura," seru lelaki pandai ber IQ 200 itu. *ngarang*

"Hn?" jawabnya.

"Aku rindu kebiasaan kita dahulu" ucapnya datar.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke terheran.

".." tanpa menjawab dan secara tiba-tiba Sasuke memiting leher Sakura dan dibalas geliatan gadis pink mungil itu.

"Sasu geli!" seru Sakura sambil menggigit tangan Sasuke yang berada dekat dengan mulutnya.

"Saku sakit!" seru Sasuke sembari menggelitik pinggang Sakura.

"Sasu geli tau!" seru Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena kegelian dengan cepat tangan mungil Sakura mencabut rambut kaki Sasuke yang lebat.

"Saku sakit tau!" seru Sasuke yang sangat OOC dengannya dan dengan tidak kalah cepatnya Sasuke menggelitik tengkuk leher Sakura.

"Sasu hentikan!" peritah Sakura yang semakin tak tahan merasakan geli dengan kecepatan 1000Km per jam tangan mungil sakura kembali menggapai satu jari Sasuke dan kembali menggigitnya terus menerus.

"Saku hentikan!" perintah Sasuke yang kesakitan dan melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tengkuk Sakura, tanpa berfikir panjang Sakura berlari ke beberapa sudut ruangan yang memiliki luas 1,5 hektar guna menjauh dari serangan Sasuke. Untuk beberapa menit mereka berlari berkejar-kejaran ala India Style.

"nyee.. nye.. nye.. nye…nyee!" goda Sakura sambil menggoyangkan pantatnyake kiri ke kanan dan mengepak-kepakkan tangannya dengan gaya ayam dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas kau FOREHEAD!" teriak Sasuke dengan wajah garangnya yang tetap terlihat err.. tampan.

"Dapat!" seru Sasuke ketika berhasil memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura. Dan seketika Sakura merasa hangat ketika Sasuke memeluknya dari belakang dan memberikan beberapa kissmark di leher jenjangnya.

".." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Tatap mataku," seru Sasuke lembut. Kemudian Onyx bertemu dengan Emerald untuk beberapa saat.

Sasuke mengecup bibir ranum Sakura, 'manis' batin Sasuke dan 'hangat' batin Sakura.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura erat bahkan erat sekali hingga kedua tubuh itu serasa menyatu dan saat Sakura membalas pelukannya, Sasuke hanya tersenyum. #Kyaaa!Tampan! *teriak Author merusak suasana romantis*.

Nafas mereka saling memburu saat berbagi kehangatan, debar jantung mereka saling mengiringi dan menciptakan irama cepat. Sakura bisa merasakan betul detak jantung Sasuke begitupun sebaliknya. Sasuke hanya membelai lembut mahkota pink Sakura dan membuat si empunya menikmati kehangatan dan sentuhan lembut yang di beri Sang pangeran Uchiha.

"Tatap aku Saku," seru Sasuke.

"Hai!" balas Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap Onyx-nya.

"A-aku ingin mengatakan se-sesuatu padamu," ucap Sasuke.

"Katakan saja"

"ummm…" gumam Sasuke nampaknya ia grogi(?).

"hm?," Sakura terheran heran melihat tingkah Uchiha bungsu itu.

**SKIP TIME**

15 menit kemudian hingga Sakura hampir saja tertidur menunggu kata-kata dari Sasuke.

**Dan . . **

"Se-sebenarnya a-aku ummm. ." ucap Sasuke ragu.

".." Sakura hanya menautkan alisnya. Heran.

"**DORR!** Aku menembakmu! Huffttt . ." nampak ekspresi kelegaan dari sang Uchiha setelah mengatakan hal yang dari tadi ia pikirkan di awal.

".." Sakura hanya ber sweetdrop ria dan jatuh ke belakang secara tidak elitnya. Atau hampir pingsan atau bahkan sudah pingsan.

"Apa aku salah menembaknya, aku hanya ingin dia untuk menjadi pacarku," ucap Sasuke dengan polos dan innocent dan tetap terlihat TAMPAN.

Pesan Moral : sepandai-pandainya atau secerdas-cerdasnya seseorang, setingginya-tingginya IQ seseorang pasti mempunyai kelemahan tersendiri. Dan setampan-tampannya seseorang pasti memiliki suatu kekurangan yang sangat memalukan untu dirinya. Dan seorang yang pandai atau cerdas,memiliki IQ tinggi diatas rata-rata, memiliki wajah tampan bak seorang pangeran dari negeri impian seperti Uchiha Sasuke pasti memiliki kekurangan yaitu bodoh dalam urusan cinta tidak hanya bodoh bahkan memalukan dalam urusan yang satu ini. 'Tapi biarlah yang penting ia TAMPAN' batin author dan seluruh FG Sasuke.

.

.

.

.**THE END.**

**RnR please?**


End file.
